Allure
by Ayakashiki
Summary: Yato ended up with an awful, terrible attraction to her. Mature warning: Huge smutfic with tons of sin
The deity is quickly swept up in the illusion of a euphoric dream, the instant he succumbs to the depths of the sleep he ever so desired.

The very next thing he endures, is a extensive surge of excitement. The sight before him is quite the appealing one. It surely wasn't one he hasn't seen before, the imagery of her luscious lips, left ripe from the kisses he had planted upon them. Her face is stained a cherry red, something he finds amusement in gazing upon.

Hiyori was flush against him, so much that it was as if they were melded together and never meant to be separated by any means. A myriad of rushed breaths spill from her lips, indicating the brunette had been left in a clear state of breathlessness.

Yato's hands wander along the surface of her skin, underneath her thin shirt. His feather-light touches elicit the tiniest gasps from her.

Every aspect of her at this instant in time, had quickly had him hooked on the entirety of her being. All that weighed on the deity's mind was how terribly, awfully allured by her, how terribly attracted to the half phantom he was.

There was nothing more he wanted than to take her right then and there, without restraint. That was how badly he was effected by her. The lust that accumulated deep inside of him, was beginning to consume Yato, threatenining to swallow him whole if this continued any further.

Yet, the last thing he desired was to relent from going further. Yato only resumes their deep intimacy by drawing attention back to her rosy lips. His lips had melded with hers in an instantaneous amount of time. It was just another kiss, heated and terribly passionate, just as the previous ones had been.

Yet, there was the unfortunate fact that they would soon receive that need to depart, their lips having to part due to the lack of breath they carried. And it was only a matter of time before they were presented with such a need, causing them to manage such a dreaded departure.

Yato continues to explore underneath her shirt, his hands creating a trail along her smooth, milky-white skin. His desire to claim her, at this exact moment, had grew too a unbearable level.

It was then, that she leaned over to whisper the words that would be his unraveling, directly into his ear as if she knew just how much more crazy it would make him.

"Y-Yato... I-I need you so much.."

And then, those were the last words he heard before the deity meets the point of his wake, disrupting what had been a mere dream of his.

Yato is stirred awake from his state of sleep, and the only thing flashing through his mind is the dream. The deity's mind is occupied with every aspect of that such dream. And upon his wake, Yato only discovers how much of an effect the dream had on him.

A groan rushes from his lips, at that such realization. The dream had managed to arouse him to the point that his member had taken on an erect form. It would have been more of an unbearable thing, if he had made any other choice of pants.

And he carries a grateful demeanor about the fact that Yukine had not carried a presence in the room they shared. Otherwise, this ordeal would be something he would not be able to deal with.

All his hopes are set upon his desire to be uninterrupted as he dealt with his current ordeal as how it was expected he'd go about it with this sudden opportunity.

-

It was a later point in the same day, and Yato finally makes a presence around Hiyori and the others. The events of the dream still appear fresh in the deity's mind.

And the half phantom's attendance could only remind him of such events. His behavior took an appearance of unusual for the deity. His usual first reaction to noticing Hiyori's arrival was that he would immediately show his own way of affection towards his girlfriend.

Yet, not a single word could be heard from Yato that could be taken as affectionate towards her.

Hiyori takes notice of the unusual behavior in a moment's time. And the first instinct that appears into her mind is the one she had acted upon. The brunette shifts so that she is closer to her boyfriend. Her next action is to reach up to place a hand upon the deity's forehead. There was the chance that he had become sick in some way.

"Are you alright, Yato? You look really flushed..." She asks, a sentiment of worry in the tone of her voice.

Yet, his cheeks were flushed for an entire different reason. Hiyori was within close proximity of him right now, and that sure got him flustered. He's certain that the red tint in his cheeks had caused her to mistake it for a fever of some sorts.

All he could think of is how tempting it was to just re-enact the events of his rather exciting dream. It wasn't something they hadn't done before. Yet, it was likely that the half phantom would refuse to enact such intimate events at this moment in time.

"I'm... I'm fine. Don't worry." Yato finally answers her question, averting his gaze from the one person that could get him in this state.

He grasps onto her wrist, removing her hand from the surface of his forehead. The demeanor may have come off as a tad harsh, and that had surely not been his intention. He had scooted just a bit away from her, increasing the distance between the both of them.

It hadn't helped this ordeal much, there still was his thick desire to just take her right then and there. Yet, there was the fact that they weren't alone in the slightest prevented him from doing such a thing.

The best he could do is avoid her for the time being, due to the fact that even the image of her was enough to drive him insane.

"I'm... I'm gonna take a walk." He finally mutters, after the bunch of silence he had carried. It was an unusual attitude for him to carry, it was rare to ever see silence from Yato.

He rises from his sitting position to do as he just said. A walk would be good for him, perhaps that would be enough to clear his mind somehow. Just being in the same room as her had reminded him of the dream he had experienced.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Hiyori questions in an immediate amount of time.

The deity carried a slight appreciation for the offer she presented him with. Yet, it was something he would refuse. A huge amount of guilt filled his being from how he had been treating her ever since he had made an appearance. Hiyori was his girlfriend, and it wasn't particularly something she had done, it was nothing she had done.

"No, thank you. I'd rather be alone, honestly..." He answers, making a quick departure from there. His departure is in the form of quick strides, and the last thing he catches sight of is her face. Her expression is anything but happy, and even more guilt accumulates inside of him.

He had continued this sort of attitude for the remainder of the day. It was becoming only more and more unbearable as the day dragged on and on without a indication of ending soon.

-

Yato hadn't returned ever since he had decided on taking that walk. Some of his addiction to her had been replaced with the emotion bordering on guilt. It had been long enough, he really had to see her.

It wasn't just because of his intimate desire revolved around the brunette anymore, and also because the guilt of how he acted around her earlier that day had appeared as harsh.

And so he finds himself standing just in front of her house, and soon setting upon his decision to rectify the mistake he had made about this whole thing. He could only think of how terribly worried she must be right now. The deity travels down the usual route he would take when he desired to see his girlfriend, which was obviously directly through her bedroom window.

It only took a few momentary lapses of time for him to reach that window, and he doesn't show any hesitance when taking the action of cracking it open so he could make a proper entrance directly through it.

He shuts the window immediately after entering, and his immediate next instinct is to glance around her bedroom for any sign of her.

And there he finds her, laying her head down upon her desk. His first thought is that she must have fallen asleep in the midst of studying a subject for school. Yato approaches her supposedly sleeping figure, cracking a slight smile at her appearance. He never got tired of how surprisingly beautiful she looked when in a sleeping state.

He isn't able to get burrowed into his thoughts completely, and his exact train of thought is broken by the feeling of her hand grasping onto his wrist with a tight hold.

"Yato... Why are you ignoring me?" The half phantom can't help but ask him, now in an upright position. She had not been asleep as he had first thought.

"I'm sorry. You probably won't be happy with my reason..."

"I don't care anymore. Just tell me, please."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I thought you would tell me stuff like this at this point."

"I'm really sorry. Let me make it up to you, please."

Yato pulls her up into a standing position. It was really something he would rather show her, what he had been thinking about the entire duration of today.

She isn't given much of a chance to respond before his lips connect with hers in the form of a tender kiss. He intended it to be a way of expressing apology for his behavior. It only had carried a duration of a few moments, before he parted from her.

"You see, Hiyori. You have been driving me insane all day..." He answers, his striking cyan eyes taking on a sort of mischievous gleam.

"What do you mean?"

"I have been wanting you all day.." Yato admits, finally. Those words took the form of a seductive whisper. He is in close proximity of her now, close enough so that one forward movement and they would be kissing once more.

A gasp is heard from her, a sort of response from his statement. It had been just enough to get her flustered. She carries a sort of uncertainty of what to say to those words.

"I-Is... Is that what you've been thinking about?" She could only ask, backing away from him just an inch in distance.

"Yes. All I could think about is you.."

"What are you gonna do about that?" She decides to tease in return, her hands reaching up to tug onto his jersey. Her eyes flutter closed in a moment's time afterwards.

"Oh. I think you already know." He answers, just before he leans in to kiss her with a grand amount of vigor, with passion. And in an instant, her lips are pressing against his. Their lips immediately move together in a sort of unison, quickly melding as if they were meant to piece together.

That one kiss was just the spark needed to kindle a roaring flame between the two lovers. Such flames that bring a insatiable heat upon it's wake. Some would describe it as lust, a strong sense of desire in a sexual fashion.

In a matter of seconds, Hiyori finds herself pressed roughly against the surface of her desk. Her hands are burrowed within dark violet tresses, running her fingers through each lock of hair.

Yato parts her lips using only his tongue, carrying the thick desire to claim even more of her. The deity starts with her mouth, now kissing her with tongue. The desire had begun to consume him once more, the desire to take all of her.

She must have sensed how deep his attraction towards her currently was, because now the half phantom is holding herself against him, completely.

"Y-You're so eager.." Hiyori partly teases, the words leaving her lips in the form of quick paced breaths.

"Of course. You've always had the power to drive me insane..."

"Is that so?"

And that is the brunette's cue to crack a rather mischievous smirk in his direction. It gave her a surprising bit of pride to hear what sort of effect she had on him. It wasn't usually this strong of an effect, though.

"How come you're so eager?" She adds, carrying a sort of curiosity upon the matter.

"Let me say, that I had a dream about you." He answers, pausing only so he could return a smirk to her.

"Really now? Tell me how it went..." She teases, her hands still running through dark violet hair as she awaits a response from him.

"Let me think... It started off like this." The deity tells, that being the only description he presented her with before he returns the attention back onto her luscious lips. He kisses her once more, just as passionate as the first kiss they shared.

The deity pushes her back onto the desk, so that she was now in a sitting position upon the surface of it. The half phantom's first instinct is to wrap her legs around his lower waist.

They are moving at a hasty pace, with the deity already beginning to lift up her shirt. And it only took a matter of time before the half phantom was completely rid of the article of clothing.

He then proceeds to leave a trail of open mouthed kisses across the milky white skin of her neck. That was enough to cause her to melt into his touch. A myriad of noises bordering on gasps spill from her lips.

The half phantom reaches over to make a feeble tug of his jersey zipper, grasping onto it to pull it in a downwards direction in order for it to unzip fully. It was quite the challenge for the brunette when he's providing her with such a pleasant distraction. Hiyori is certain that he would ensure she wasn't bored the entirety of tonight.

Yato pauses his ministrations, shrugging of his jersey so that it joined in the growing pile of clothing. He then takes this to a more comfortable spot for the both of them, by lifting her up with the greatest of ease.

Before Hiyori knows it, she's pinned roughly against the surface of her bed, harshly. Her hands are pinned just above her, an indication that it would be in her best interest to keep her hands to herself. He even goes as far to mutter a harsh warning for her to do such a thing, not to move her hands from that spot.

"Keep your hands to yourself."

"And... If I don't?" Hiyori can't help but tease, a sort of surge of confidence sweeping through her. The half phantom had already moved her hands, despite his orders. Her hands fly directly to underneath his shirt. She's then touching the skin of his stomach, trailing up, up, up.

Yet, she doesn't manage to get too far, before he prevents her from doing any more damage. Yato grasps onto her wrists, roughly, pinning them back down to where they previously were.

"What did I say?" Yato mutters, with a frustrated groan leaving his lips afterwards. He swears that she knows just what drove him crazy.

"You really should learn that I don't listen to you.." Hiyori answers. There were other things she could do to drive him insane that didn't involve her hands.

And so, the half phantom demonstrates such things, bringing her leg up, up so that it made contact with his bulge. She then proceeds in grinding against it, slowly. That sure got a rise out of the deity, as Yato was now cursing her name.

"You... You really are trying to drive me insane, aren't you?" He asks, surprised at how good she was at driving him crazy like this. She had always had that ability when it came to these situations.

Yato finds him struggling to keep a hold of what control he had left. She was making this so damn hard, hard for him to restrain himself like he usually did on the occasions that they had sex.

"I love driving you insane.." Hiyori teases, now having a confident demeanor at this point. She grew more confident in these situations now that it was part of their usual routine.

"You're so damn good at this..." Yato mutters, in a low whisper. It was so hard to concentrate whenever she continued to grind her knee against his crotch. It was about time that he had enough, reaching down to grasp onto her hips, so that her actions were halted.

"Take off your shirt already." The brunette orders, disagreeing with the amount of clothes he still had left on. She begins grasping onto the bottom of his shirt, though fails in yanking it up any further than his ribcage.

The deity sighs with exasperation, finishing the task of ridding of his shirt. And with one swift motion, Yato discards it among the half phantom's bedroom floor.

"What makes you think you could order me around like that? Hm?"

"You know you love this side of me."

And that is when he decides to proceed with a fairly daring move. He darts straight to underneath her skirt, hooking his fingers around the hem of her panties. And then, showing not a shred of hesitance about it, he rips them off of her with one vigorous motion.

It can't help but cause the brunette to gasp out of mostly surprise. Hiyori couldn't deny the fact that she rather enjoyed the moments when he was that rough with her. Yet, the only soul that she confided that shameful fact to was him. The only other person that knew they had become so intimate was Yato. It was the biggest secret they kept in the dark, only for them to know.

Then he only continues to surprise her, by changing the position they were in. The half phantom is now positioned on top, straddling him on both sides.

"Do you want to be in control that much?" Yato teases, grasping tightly onto her hips. The deity carried a sort of desire to see how she would use this ideal opportunity.

Hiyori cracks a mischievous smirk at him, the opportunity was quite the tempting one. She traces a finger down his well built figure, in a languid pace.

And then, the half phantom pauses such teasing to reach behind her in order to undo her bra. Hiyori immediately rids of the article of clothing from off her body.

And then, without warning. The brunette grasps onto the hem of his tracksuit bottoms, quickly tugging them down along with his boxers in a moment's duration of time. His cock springs freely from his briefs, now that it was unconcealed by the garment.

She's just a tad hesitant to make contact with his manhood, but knows the exact thing that would cause him to fall apart. Hiyori wraps her hands around his length to steady it so the half phantom is able to lean down to press her lips upon the tip of his shaft.

That is enough for the deity to curse her name out of complete frustration. She's taking more of his length into her mouth, until that part of her is full of him.

More euphoric noises spill from the deity's lips at this new contact. It had always been the one thing that could make him fall apart. Even the sight of her blowing him was enough to drive him mad. It was something he never managed to get out of his head.

"F-Fuck. You're so amazing at this." The deity curses, grasping onto the back of her head as she continues pleasuring him with her mouth. He could only think to himself how useful that mouth was for things other than talking.

This such contact persists for just a while longer, until his breath hitches, with his hands burying themselves into chestnut tresses as he becomes closer and closer to the state of release.

Hiyori could tell how close he was becoming, from the past experiences they shared in this situation. And so, she releases his cock from her mouth, withdrawing completely from his manhood.

"I think you deserve a reward.." Yato can't help but tease, once again deciding to change the position. The deity again acquires the dominant position, on top of the half phantom. Yato instantly lifts up her skirt, so that he had all the access to her womanhood. Hiyori anticipates what was to come next, making the move of spreading her legs on her own accord. That such anticipation caused her to bite her lip.

Yato directs his hands straight to her entrance. His eyes fixate upon her amusing expression, just as he slips a single finger inside of her. That sure gets a rise out of the half phantom, as his name leaves her lips in the form of a loud volumed gasp.

Then he makes the addition of a secondary finger, only eliciting more moans from her, that were slightly louder in volume. Yato makes a few thrusts with his fingers, in and out of her, before he withdraws completely. That surely earns him a whine of disappointment from her, and a expression appearing like a slight pout. And so, he leans in to utter a sort of reassurance directly in her ear.

"Don't worry, I'll have you feeling good pretty soon.."

"You're so sure of that."

That cues a sly smirk from the deity.

"Oh, you'll be certain of it when you're screaming my name."

Those words cause Hiyori to give off a slight shiver out of anticipation. Her flustered core had begun to ache from the loss of any contact. And she gives off another slight whine to indicate his negligence to give her attention.

Yato happily catches that hint of hers, reaching down to grasp onto his length gently. The deity positions his cock directly at her entrance. One last sigh leaves his lips as he finally uses a slow thrust to enter her. Yato allows her a short duration of time to adjust his length, as if not to bring discomfort to her.

From there, his thrusts take an increase in pace, quickening with each thrust he made inside of her. Before long, he is almost ravaging her. Yato had stuck true to his word, as she was now a loud mess underneath him, just like he desired her to be. The room filled with the noise of her erotic moans and gasps, especially of his name. Yato swears he is sorta grateful that her parents weren't usually home on nights like this, or else there would be quite a bit to explain.

And soon enough, her nails dig deeply into the skin of his back, her legs tightening around his lower waist even more. He surely takes both those signs as hints on how close she was becoming to reaching the state of orgasm. It wouldn't be long before he met the exact same state as well. And then, a few more thrusts before they were able to reach such a state of euphoria. The brunette's nails dig harder into his back, leaving deep scratches on his skin as she orgasms. One last loud scream of his name could be heard from her in her white hot state of rapture.

He meets the same state, only a few moments later. The deity nearly fills the brim with his hot seed, and be instantly collapses to where his head lay on her chest. The both of them are left gasping for breath, a mess of tangled limbs and throbbing hearts.

It is a while before Yato finds the strength to finally withdraw from her. He's now laying beside the half phantom, soon pulling his girlfriend against him in order to spoon her. He plants one kiss upon the back of her neck as a hint of affection.

"I love you so damn much." Yato whispers, holding her tightly in his arms. Those words carried every bit of truth, it surprised him just how much he loved her.

"I love you too." Hiyori whispers, the same response she would make whenever he told her that. She wouldn't be lying when she said how she loved him too.

And so that is how they stayed for the remainder of the night, eventually succumbing the sweet depths of sleeps due to the sense of fatigue that struck them after something so intimate.


End file.
